


Un Ciel Pluvieux Devenant Une Journee Ensoleillee

by WrongFandom



Series: Je Vous Souhaite Une Bonne Vie [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Polyamory, brief mention of past divorce, legalization of polyamory, nothing is canon, please tell me if i'm missing tags, quickly falling in love, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongFandom/pseuds/WrongFandom
Summary: Marinette had been heartbroken. Three special people make her happy again.
Relationships: Aurore Beauréal/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Aurore Beauréal/Mireille Caquet, Brief Kagami Tsurugi/Sabrina Raincomprix, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Sabrina Raincomprix, Mireille Caquet & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Past Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Theo Barbeau/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Theo Barbeau/Mireille Caquet, Théo Barbeau & Aurore Beauréal
Series: Je Vous Souhaite Une Bonne Vie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688410
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Un Ciel Pluvieux Devenant Une Journee Ensoleillee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This series is being received well and that's great so have another part.

Aurore had been concerned that when Theo didn’t show up on time for movie night because typically he would have been there by now. She quickly glanced outside to see it pouring.

“I just sent him a text and apparently he found Marinette crying and asked if he could bring her. I told him, is that ok?” Mireille appeared seemingly out of nowhere

“Yeah, that’s fine. Actually I’ve been thinking that we need to talk to Marinette more after all she was a pretty good friend.” Aurore said with a smile.

When Theo and Marinette came in they were soaking wet and holding hands. Aurore and Mireille just shared a smile.

Time passed and as time went on they didn’t realize how much their relationship changed in such little time.

Aurore smiled over at the girl next to her. She had asked Marinette to go see a movie together. Marinette’s head was settled on Aurore’s shoulder and her hand was over Marinette’s hand.

Later Aurore was out to dinner with Mireille and they ended up kissing. It was then that Aurore decided that they should have a conversation.

The four of them shared a nice apartment in Paris close to Theo’s studio, Mireille’s place of work(she’s a meteorologist), Aurore’s newspaper that she started, and Marinette’s fashion empire(it was an empire no matter what Marinette said). They also shared a room and all slept on the same mattress. So perhaps it was time to discuss what their relationship is.

“Hey, guys?” Aurore started when she walked into the living room where everyone was sitting.

“Yeah, Dawn?” Mireille asked.

“Hmm?” Marinette made a questioning noise.

“Somethin’ wrong Dawn?” Theo asked. Dawn was Aurore’s nickname that had been given to her by the others.

“I think we should talk about our relationship,” Aurore said.

“Ok.” They all agreed.

“So Marinette in the past few months of you living with us I have grown an attraction to you. I’m not sure if it’s love but I’m sure it could grow into love. Mireille, I love you I have for years and I’m glad that we’re dating. Theo, I do love you but It’s not in the romantic sense. I’m fine with going on platonic dates with you.” Aurore said pretty quickly.

“I love you Aurore and asking you out was one of the best decisions I’ve made. Theo, getting stuck with you through multiple Akumas has lead to me having one of the most beautiful boyfriends ever. Marinette you are my queerplatonic girlfriend and I love you so much.” Mireille proclaimed.

Theo choked out “I love you, Mireille. You have stuck with me through thick and thin and I fell in love with you at some point during that journey. Marinette I had a crush on back in college and in lycee, I thought that I would never that I would have a chance with you but now I do and I am so thankful for it. Aurore, I completely and utterly agree with you.”

“I was in a bad place when you found me, Theo. You took my hand and said that it was fine to hurt. That was when I realized that I liked you but I couldn’t tell if you were more than a friend. Instead, you stood next to during the few short months that I mourned the relationship I had with Adrien. I thought that I would be hurt for a longer period of time but the three of you tried to make sure that I was happy and healthy even when I told you to leave me alone. Aurore, you accepted me into your life and house and gave me your love. I want to be able to lave you back. Mireille, you sat with me and heard any and every complaint I made and you helped me calm down. I would love to be your queerplatonic partner.” Marinette said with a smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their relationship didn’t actually change. It was more they cleared up what they were to each other. That made all of them very happy.

“Hey, Ma-ma-Marinette! It’s been a while! Why did you call us here?” Luka greeted her with a grin. Kagami walked in behind him with Sabrina(a high up politician somehow) holding her hand.

“Hey, guys! Ok so this might seem rash but it’s been a year after Adrien divorced me but almost two years since I stopped loving him like I once had. (it had taken Marinette a while to realize that but after falling for Theo, Aurore, and Mireille(they called themselves The Duets) she realized that the love she had thought she felt for Adrien hadn’t actually been there in the end(it also probably helped that she was talking to a therapist)) And well… I want to propose to the others.” Marinette exclaimed nervously.

“Well it might not seem like the best idea but their heartsongs are in tune with yours,” Luka whispered.

“It seems like you are rushing ahead but I believe in you. I believe that you made the correct decision and that you are truly in love with them just as they are with you.” Kagami proclaimed.

Sabrina smiled and whispered a surprise into Marinette’s ear. Marinette had to hold in her squeal of excitement. This would help her plan a lot.

Six months later Theo, Mireille, Aurore, and Marinette were sitting down to eat watching Tv when suddenly it was announced that poly marriage was now legal in France. In the apartment, there were screams and shouts of excitement. 

Then Marinette said, “Hey how would you guys like to marry?”

There was a resounding yes and all Marinette could think was “You guys made my rainy sky into sunny days.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think it's my best work but I do sort of like it.


End file.
